fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 19
LIONHEARTED 3.14 and Flicker caught the bus, entering into a drowsy sitting crowd who could care less about what they looked like or where they were from. :3.14: Are you alright, Flicker? :Flicker: I’m fine. Look, the glitchy stuff stopped appearing! :3.14': That’s good! :Flicker: I couldn’t do it without you. :3.14: It wasn’t anything really… I mean I was basically escorted over there to help. :Flicker: Who cares though? You were the only one in there who didn’t think I was a monster. :3.14: You aren’t. :Flicker: Thanks. 3.14 looks out the window, his reflection staring back at him. :Flicker: What’s wrong, 3.14? :3.14: Where do we go now? :Flicker: I dunno… we’ll figure something out, right? :3.14: Yeah, I guess so. :Master Binary: Goddamn it. :Dr. Metal Mario: What? :Master Binary: Both 3.14 and Flicker are still alive according to the tracking system. Heading downtown. I guess Luna didn’t shut them down after all, but how did they escape…? :Dr. Metal Mario: I dunno. :Master Binary: No matter then… I’ll just get after them myself. You provide back up. :Dr. Metal Mario: With what? Master Binary tosses Dr. Metal Mario some keys. :Master Binary: I trust you know what to do with these? :Dr. Metal Mario: ...yes... Master Binary walks at a furious pace towards the entrance of A22 Industries. The security guard attempts to press the alarm, but Master Binary opens his palm, piercing the man with glowing green ones like needles. He slams the door out. :Master Binary: Interesting… seems I’m made out of living binary. Master Binary opens up his palm to create a binary blade, 0s and 1s wrapping around the blade as it forms. He clenches the grip of the sword and heads forward, cutting at the ground as he drags the blade. The ground turns black and 0s and 1s float from the blackness, drifting towards Master Binary, who absorbs it. :Master Binary: Where are those… Suddenly, sidewalk pavements flip around as four robots jump out of the ground, as Louie Louie by The Kingsmen begins to play. Master Binary watches as the Battle Droids roll out '' :''Louie Louie, oh no :Sayin' we gotta go, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah :Said Louie Louie, oh baby :Said we gotta go ---- 3.14 thinks he hears something from afar... :A fine little girl, she waits for me :Catch a ship across the sea :Sail that ship about, all alone :Never know if I make it home :Louie Louie, oh no no no :Sayin' we gotta go, oh no :Said Louie Louie, oh baby :Said we gotta go :3.14: Do you hear that? :Flicker: Yeah… what is that? :Three nights and days I sail the sea :Think of girl, all constantly :On that ship I dream she's there :I smell the rose in her hair :3.14: It’s… a bunch of robots and a glowing guy with a sword... :Louie Louie, oh no :Sayin' we gotta go, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah :Said Louie Louie, oh baby :Said we gotta go :Okay, let's give it to 'em, right now! The robots begin attacking the bus as everyone begins screaming. 3.14 keeps his ground as Flicker begins to severely glitch out, spreading onto the seat and floor. :Master Binary: Get them, X-OLLY! :See, see Jamaica, the moon above :It won't be long, me see me love :Take her in my arms again :I'll tell her I'll never leave again X-OLLY climbs into the bus as 3.14 swats him down. He grabs Flicker’s hand and jumps out the left side of the bus through an open window. Flicker stops glitching for a moment. :Louie Louie, oh no :Sayin' we gotta go, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah :Said Louie Louie, oh baby :Said we gotta go The bus tips over as the four Battle Droids, X-OLLY, Y-TROY, Z-DOLPH, B-ZAK climb over to the other side. Master Binary jumps onto the top of the bus. :I said we gotta go now :Let's take this on outta here :Let's go! 3.14 heads onto the street as the Battle Droids chase them. Master Binary strikes 3.14 in the back as Flicker continues to run. 3.14 limply continues to try running, but is caught by the robots. :Master Binary: Time to shut you down, like I should have a long time ago. :3.14: What’s your problem? I’m not here to fight you. :Master Binary: I don’t think you realize the threat you two pose to society. Maybe less for you, but Flicker there nearly killed me. All we’re asking for is a little… cooperation. 3.14 transfers his consciousness into X-OLLY and spins around, taking out the other Battle Droids. He jumps out and stands in front of Master Binary. :3.14: I’m not scared of you. :Master Binary: I know you’re not. She is. 3.14 turns around to see Flicker standing as the world distorts around, the buildings turning into multi-colored disasters.